


Do you want ice-cream?

by BooksandKpop



Series: Soft Fics 9: Every SF9 Pairing (OT2) [8]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Child!Hwiyoung, Dad!Inseong, Fluff, M/M, Parent Fic, day in the life, short and sweet, sick fic? kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Inseong gets a call from his sons (extremely cute) teacher to say his little boy isn't feeling too well. Turns out Hwiyoung just wanted to enjoy some quality time with his (joint) favourite person in the world.





	Do you want ice-cream?

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Trying to find my inspiration to write again? 
> 
> Yeah, pretty much.
> 
> If you have any prompts/suggestions/pairings you want me to write please please hmu

Saying his life changed dramatically when a two-year-old boy with twinkling eyes and dark brown hair was dropped on his doorstep by a woman he barely remembered would be the understatement of the century. The first two weeks were a struggle; filled with legal battles and trying everything he could to return things to the way they were before. But there was no changing the mind's of the service workers, and so Kim Inseong - rising marketing investor and international translator - became Kim Inseong; single dad. 

Needless to say, it was no time at all before Hwiyoung (not Youngkyun, that's what his mother wanted to call him) became the sole star of his life, and Inseong was willing to do anything for him. Fast-forward three years and Inseong had long since become an incredible father. His pride and joy had also started school and was coming close to finishing his first year with perfect attendance and nothing but the highest of praise from his (extremely cute) teacher. So getting a phone call from the school at eleven twenty-three on a Friday saying that he needed to come and pick up his son was cause for ultimate panic on Inseong's part.

Naturally, his line manager understood and let him take time off to go and collect him. Inseong worried the entire drive out to Hwiyoung's school, only just refraining from breaking every speed limit to get there faster. When he finally pulled in he saw all his sons classmates outside, it was obviously their break time - but his own sunshine boy was nowhere to be seen. He barely acknowledged the greeting from the receptionist inside the building before he was asking where Hwiyoung was. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait to be reunited with him.

 

"Papa!"

 

Inseong turned instantly towards the sound of his son's voice and almost cried in relief when he saw that Hwiyoung didn't seem to be injured in any way. The little boy ran towards him and threw himself into his dad's arms, being immediately enveloped in a protective hug. 

 

"I'm really sorry we had to call you out of work Mr Kim."

"No no, don't apologise at all. What happened?"

"He was complaining about a stomach ache from the morning, and then just before the class went outside for recess he collapsed on the floor. Our nurse checked him and it doesn't seem to be serious, but we thought it was best to let him go home and rest."

"Thank you, I'll make sure he gets plenty of rest."

"Of course. Now Hwiyoung, you need to be a good patient for your dad yeah?"

"I will! Thank you Teacher Kim!"

 

Hwiyoung's voice didn't sound sick, but Inseong knew better than to judge based on just that. With another round of thanks to his son's teacher, they collected his belongings and Inseong carried him out to the car. Hwiyoung waved enthusiastically to the other kids in the yard; one boy in particular seemed rather upset to see him leave. Inseong buckled his son into the booster seat in the back of the car and they drove off in the direction of home.

He kept glancing in the rearview mirror to check on him, probably more often than he should have done, but he was a worried parent so you couldn't blame him. Hwiyoung rarely got sick, he had a strong constitution and even for minor bumps and bruises he brushed them off and soldiered on with a smile. It was one of the infinite things Inseong loved dearly about his little boy, but naturally, it worried him too. They reached home in no time and Inseong once again carried Hwiyoung out of the car and up to their little apartment. When they got inside he sat them both down on the couch, cradling his son to his chest dearly.

 

"How are you feeling my little star?"

"I'm good Papa, thank you for picking me up."

"Of course silly. Why didn't you tell me your tummy was sore this morning?"

 

His son went quiet, Inseong waited a few minutes just holding him close but when no answer was forthcoming he asked again in a gentler voice. The last thing he wanted was to make Hwiyoung feel bad for getting sick.

 

"Papa, I have to tell you something."

"What is it Hwi?"

"I wasn't really feeling sick today. I just pretended so that Teacher Kim would call you to come and get me."

"You were just pretending?"

"Yeah. I told Teacher Kim I felt funny first so that he would believe me and call you."

"Hwiyoung - I was really worried you know?"

"I'm sorry Papa."

 

Hwiyoung's voice was watery and one look showed him that he was crying. Inseong knew that his son was very bright and he loved school, so he didn't understand why he would want to fake being sick to leave. He wanted to scold him, but he was too soft for his little boy and it broke his heart to see him crying. So he just rocked him on his lap and assured him it was okay. Once his son had stopped crying, he had a question to ask.

 

"Hwi baby, if you're not happy in school you should have told me sooner instead of pretending to be sick to leave."

"I am happy in school! I love Teacher Kim and my friends!"

"Well then why did you want to get out of school today?"

"I didn't want to leave school! I just - I missed you. And I knew if I was sick you would have to come and pick me up."

 

Inseong had no idea what to name the emotion that overwhelmed him at those words. The closest he could find was guilt. After the first month of the school term, Inseong had signed his son up for a creche so he could work longer hours. He was able to drop Hwiyoung off at eight in the morning and they would give him breakfast, bring him to school and back again after it ended, and then keep him entertained until five in the evening when Inseong came to pick him up. It wasn't something he wanted to do but it was the most suitable option which let him work decent hours in his company. Right now though Inseong felt like he would be willing to give up anything to make his son happier.

 

"You promise me you're not sick right? Your tummy doesn't actually hurt?"

"I promise Papa! My tummy doesn't hurt from sick but I am hungry."

 

It was said in his sons usual 'papa you're being dumb' voice that he used whenever Inseong was being purposefully oblivious to something, and right now it made him laugh. Hwiyoung grinned brightly at his father's laughter, happy that he was no longer upset with him for lying. Inseong gave his son a kiss on the forehead before standing up off the couch and swinging him up in the air. Hwiyoungs peals of high-pitched laughter rang through their small apartment as his dad spun him around, talking in a language the young boy still wasn't one hundred percent familiar with. 

When his dad finally listened to his pleas to be put down on the ground, he crouched down so they were eye level and fixed him with a serious look in his eye.

 

"Ok baby, I'm going to make you a deal, alright?"

"Yep!"

"You promise me that you'll tell me when you feel like this again, and I promise that I'll talk to my boss about working a little less, deal?"

"DEAL!"

 

Inseong broke into a grin at his son's enthusiasm and they sealed their deal with a pinky promise. With that agreed, it was time for lunch. Before becoming a dad Inseong admitted he wasn't the best cook, mostly just grabbing takeout food and making simple dishes. But with a young and constantly hungry mouth to feed, he taught himself how to make plenty of healthy and tasty dishes for the both of them. They decided today was a day for sandwiches though, and so with his sons help they put together two lunch boxes and went to the nearby park to eat. Hwiyoung claimed the weather was too nice to be stuck inside, and Inseong agreed heartily. 

They walked to the park hand-in-hand with their picnic securely in Hwiyoung's backpack that he made Inseong carry. As they walked and enjoyed the sunshine their conversation jumped from what son was learning in school to whether or not dad believed there was a troll living under the bridge in the park (the answers were 'writing a daily diary' and 'well of course'). After finishing all their food and playing a heated game of eye-spy (which Hwiyoung won, because apparently 'goose' starts with a j) Inseong asked the question which his son had been hoping to hear all day.

 

"Hey Hwi, do you want ice-cream?"

 

It was meant with a squeal of joy in agreement and Inseong knew that he would really do anything for his pride and joy. It was only when they were strolling home with cones in hand (vanilla for dad and chocolate with sprinkles for son) that Inseong learned something which dismayed him greatly.

 

"Is your ice-cream nice baby?"

"Yes! Thank you Papa, this is why you're one of my favourite people in the world."

"Wait, what do you mean one of your favourites? I'm your dad, I should be your absolute favourite!"

"I have another favourite though."

"Who is it? I'll fight them for that title."

"It's Teacher Kim, and he would beat you in a fight."

"No he wouldn't! I'm sure that I'm stronger than your teacher. Look at my muscles."

"But Teacher Kim is taller than you though. Besides, all of my friends would protect him from you."

"You would be on my side though, wouldn't you Hwi?"

"Hmmmmm - Nope!"

 

Hwiyoung giggled as his dad groaned in betrayal and began to chase his son up the stairs to their apartment claiming that he would win back his love somehow. They spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up the house and playing games together. After a light dinner they settled down on the couch to watch a movie together, but Hwiyoung was asleep less than halfway through. Inseong managed to get his son dressed and washed up for bed with minimal need to wake him.

While the boy had his own room that he slept in, Inseong felt the need to have Hwiyoung close to him that night. And so he tucked him into his own bed and joined him under the covers after getting into pyjamas himself. As he watched his son's gentle breathing Inseong felt such a swell of love and affection in his chest that it almost hurt. Smiling as he kissed his son goodnight, he made a promise to himself to ensure that he never let Hwiyoung's feelings go unnoticed to such an extent ever again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...I might make this a series...let me know what you think!


End file.
